Long division styles by certain characters
Some cartoon characters, particularly Disney characters, prefer their own long division style probably because they are high-grossing. Others prefer the modern division or the galley division. Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) Princess Isabel uses the long division set up on a table with 2 columns. The divisor is underlined. For example, 473 divided by 31 is equal to 15 with remainder 8. The steps are done as follows: # Draw a table with two columns and two rows. # Write the quotient and divisor on the first rows on the first and second columns respectively. # Underline the divisor. # Calculate 47÷31=1. Write 1 on the second row on the second column. # Calculate 1×31=31. Write 031 on the second row on the first column. # Calculate 47-31=16. Extend the table and write 016 on the new row on the first column. # Bring down the 3 to be 0163. # Calculate 163÷31=5. Write 5 on the next to 1 on the second row on the second column. # Calculate 5×31=155. Extend the table and write 0155 on the new row on the first column. # Calculate 163-155=8. Extend the table and write 0008 on the new row on the first column. # Cross out any of the digits you do not need for it, and the long division problem is done. Princess Sofia The notational form for Princess Sofia in division notation is ◊ → with a remainder of , where the lozenge is used instead of the division sign, and the right arrow used instead of the equals sign. 195 ◊ 5 → 39 with a remainder of 0 0 19 -15 45 -45 0 An alternative layout is used with the quotient underlined and the lozenge following a divisor in parentheses: 195 (5 ◊) | 39 0 19 -15 45 -45 0 → remainder Princess Amber Princess Amber uses the following notation below, using the galley method but set in a different layout to look exactly like Princess Sofia's. Also, as with Princess Sofia, the notation form for division is ◊ → . 76254 ◊ 35 → 2178 with a remainder of 24 6 16 62 3 32 5 275 21 65 35 304 24 64 40 24 Poppy Peepleson When Poppy Peepleson is dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West, the following layout is used: 1175 | 3 -0 | 391 11 9 27 -27 05 -3 2 Poppy Peepleson's notation for division (when dressed as the Wicked Witch of the West) is : = R , with colon (:) used for division as in German, Russian and French languages. When Poppy Peepleson is dressed as Charlotte la Bouff, the following layout is used (note that the quotient and the divisor are in the boxes): 1911 |61 | -0 |31,32| (2 d.p.) 19 - 0 191 -183 81 - 61 200 - 183 170 - 122 48 If Poppy Peepleson is wearing the costume of Charlotte la Bouff, the notation for the division is ÷ = , with commas (,) used instead of decimal points. In the diagram above, 1911 divided by 61 is 31,32 (corrected to 2 decimal places). Phoebe Ravenson Phoebe Ravenson uses the long division layout: 25 \ 16795 / 671 150 179 175 45 25 20